timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Tea Time for Time Squad
''To see the episode's transcript, click here.'' Plot After being upset with grumpy Tuddrussel, (who just wants a cup of coffee), Larry is delighted to discover that instead of dumping tea into the Boston Harbor, the Sons of Liberty are having civilized tea parties. Tuddrussel and Otto have to convince them into dumping the overtaxed colonial beverage for the sake of all America. To do that they must use coffee. Synopsis On the satellite, Larry is making breakfast for Otto. Tuddrussel walks in and demands a coffee. When Larry tries to make him say “please,” the History Instability Alarm goes off. The team sees that its mission is Samuel Adams. Otto’s description of the Sons of Liberty impresses Tuddrussel and annoys Larry. The team then heads out. In colonial Boston, Tuddrussel and Larry start asking colonists if they know about the Tea Party, but they all cower and deny anything. Finally one colonist tells Tuddrussel to go to “Ye Old Warehouse” before running off. At night, the team arrives at the warehouse. The three are dressed as Native Americans, the way the Sons of Liberty looked during the Boston Tea Party. Tuddrussel burns a hole in the door with his phaser when asked for a password, but is shocked to find a fancy tea party going on inside. Larry is excited at how civilized everyone is, and a fancy man introduces himself as Samuel Adams. Tuddrussel yells at everyone to dump the tea, but is laughed at. Adams and his friend John Hancock explain to Otto that they all hate the King, but they are civilized people who won’t act in violence. Tuddrussel insists that they all need training to become savage revolutionaries, and Adams and Hancock accept, saying they will try anything once. Tuddrussel starts the training, but the colonists try to play games instead. Eventually, the training wears out the colonists. Later, Tuddrussel leads the colonists on the attack on the ship carrying tea. He goes over the plan, but the colonists get excited when he says “piece of cake,” and they and Larry sneak off to get some cake. Tuddrussel and Otto find the colonists and Larry having another tea party inside the warehouse, so Tuddrussel gives up. Otto reminds Larry that the Tea Party is supposed to happen tonight, but Larry ignores him. Otto panics that there may not be an America if they don’t do something now. Tuddrussel goes on about how he can’t do anything because he needs coffee, which gives Otto an idea. When the colonists run out of tea, Otto offers them some coffee. The smell wakes up Tuddrussel, and the colonists are intrigued. The coffee energizes them to the point where the colonists shed their fancy clothing and turn coffee-crazy. They are eager to unleash their new-found energy, and Otto reminds them of the tea ships, sending the colonists out the door with their disguises. The Boston Tea Party is a success, much to Larry’s displeasure, and the team leaves. Gallery Trivia *Larry is singing "Camptown Races" in the beginning of the episode. *This is the first episode where someone has been scared of seeing Larry because he is a robot. *Tuddrussel calls Larry "Kissinger" when he scares a woman while asking about the tea party, possibly a reference to Henry Kissinger, a diplomat. *When Otto is panicking about how Larry has joined the tea party, he says that he has gone to "the dark side," and that he and Tuddrussel are "the only hope," a possible reference to Star Wars, especially since Larry is voiced by Mark Hamill. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1